dcheroesrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Hector Hall
Hector Hall foi filho de Gavião Negro. Ele teve diversas identidades uniformizadas, explanadas abaixo. Escaravelho de Prata Atributos Destreza: 5 (7) Força: 4 (6) Corpo: 5 (10) Int: 8 Vontade: 5 Mente: 5 Infl: 4 Aura: 4 Espirito: 5 Iniciativa: 17 (21) Hero Points: 25 Perícias Acrobatics 5, Gadgetry 8, Martial Artist 4, Scientist 7, Vehicles 5, Weaponry 6 vantagens: Connections: Corporação Infinito (alta), Genius, Rich Family (Carter Hall), Expertise (microbiologia) Desvantagens: Secret Identity (no ínicio de carreira; muda para Public Identity pouco tempo depois) Alter Ego: Hector Hall Motivação: Thrill of Adventure Ocupação: herói profissional Riqueza 6 Equipamento: ARMADURA SOLAR {DESTREZA 7, FORÇA 6, CORPO 10, Laser Beam 10, Flight 8, Energy Absorption 10, desvantagem: longe de raios solares, o traje deve funcionar por um período igual aos APs de Energy Absorption.} Sandman III ]] Atributos Destreza: 6 Força: 4 Corpo: 5 Int: 8 Vontade: 5 Mente: 5 Infl: 4 Aura: 4 Espirito: 5 Iniciativa: 18 Hero Points: 25 Poderes Dimension Travel: 03, Fabricate: 04, Flight: 08, Invulnerability: 10, Sealed systems: 06 limitações: Dimension Travel só permite retornar a dimensão dos sonhos, que só existe na mente de Jed Walker. Perícias Acrobatics 5, Gadgetry 8, Martial Artist 5, Scientist 7, Vehicles 6, Weaponry 6 vantagens: Connections: Corporação Infinito (baixa), Brute e Glob (alta) Genius, Expertise (microbiologia), Amplo Headquarters (Domo dos Sonhos) Desvantagens: Exile (involuntário), Alter Ego: Hector Hall Motivação: Thrill of Adventure Ocupação: herói profissional Riqueza 6 Equipamento: * Cartuchos de areia (x4) 01, [[Mystic Link] (Sleep): 22, Limitation: Sleep têm Alcance de Toque (a areia deve ser arremessada); a areia pode ser fracionada; encare que cada cartucho têm Munição 6; Sleep pode ser usada em menores APs, a fim de poupar Munição. Nota: Sleep ataca Destreza/Espírito. * Apito Hipnosonico 04, [[Dimension Travel] (Evocação): 04, Mystic Link (Disintegration): 22, Mystic Link (Sleep): 11, Sonic Beam: 12, Mystic Link (Telepathy): 12, Bonus e Limitações: Sonic Beam has Autofire, Telepathy é Transdimensional, Nota: o apito deve ser soprado a fim de causar os efeitos.] O apito também pode ser usado para retornar ao Dream Dome, por remotamente ativar máquinas lá. Qualquer usuário não-autorizado deve ser sujeito ao efeito Sleep depois de soprar o apito. Criaturas de Sonho têm um bonus para resistir ao apito baseado em sua hierarquia: +3 colunas na OV/RV para criaturas de alto escalão como Brute, Glob e o Corintio; +4 colunas para Estórias Primordiais (Caim e Abel), enquanto que Sonho dos Perpétuos defenderia com + 7 colunas. The Dream Dome as the same functionalities as it did for Dr. Sanford - see Sanford’s entry for an explanation about those. Hall clearly used Dimensional Travel to move quickly on Earth by returning to the ’dream dimension’, then returning to Earth at a different spot - which Sanford presumably could also do but never demonstrated. Senhor Destino V Atributos Destreza: 6 Força: 4 Corpo: 9 Int: 8 (13) Vontade: 6 (18) Mente: 6 (14) Infl: 6 (16) Aura: 6 (22) Espirito: 6 (22) Iniciativa: 20 (37) Hero Points: 75 Poderes *=Mystic Link Invulnerability* 14, Longevity 7 Perícias Acrobatics 5, Gadgetry 8, Martial Artist 5, Scientist 7, Vehicles 5, Weaponry 6, Occultist 6 (16) vantagens: Connections: Sociedade da Justiça (alta), Genius, Expertise (microbiologia), Amplo Headquarters (Torre do Destino) Desvantagens: Archenemy (Mordru), Secret Identity Alter Ego: Hector Hall Motivação: Responsability of Power Ocupação: feiticeiro Riqueza 0 Equipamento: *'Elmo de Nabu' 11,'' INT: 13, VONTADE: 18, MENTE: 14, INFL: 16, AURA: 22, ESPIRITO: 22'', [[Awareness]: 12, Magic Sense: 12, Sorcery: 30, Mystic Link (Personality Transfer) 13] limitação: O Corpo do elmo só protege a cabeça (deve ser acertado com Trick Shot). Personality Transfer apenas permite que o usuário do Elmo seja possuído pelo antigo mago egípcio e Lorde da Ordem Nabu, cuja consciencia habita o elmo; se o personagem é sucessivo em quebrar o controle, ele pode usar os poderes do elmo sem a influencia de Nabu. Se o usuário tem uma Motivação vilanesca, Nabu pode, ao invés de dominá-lo, atacar a mente dele com Personality Transfer (AV/EV 13/13 contra OV/RV INT/Mente do usuário, com RAPs tomados como dano mental). Se o personagem é sucessivo em não receber dano Mental, ele também pode usar os poderes do elmo sem a influencia de Nabu. *'Amuleto de Anúbis' 10, [[Self-Link (Dimension Travel)] 10, Power Reserve* 10, Mystic Blast 0; nota: Power Reserve aumenta Sorcery e Mystic Blast.] A Self-Link (Dimension Travel representa um mini-universo dentro do amuleto, onde estão todos os antigos proprietários do elmo. *'Manto do destino' 15, [[Flight]* 9], *'Cristal de Nabu ['Corpo 5, Remote Sensing* 40, Precognition* 20, Postcognition* 25']' Origem Toda a origem de Hector Hall em http://antimonitorhqsv1.blogspot.com.br/2010/04/dossie-gaviao-negro-ai-que-dor-de_14.html Category:Fichas Category:Era de Bronze Category:Heróis Category:SJA Category:Sobrenatural Category:Corporação Infinito Category:Sandman